User blog:AdamISAWESOME/Sympathy towards characters
I was inspired to make this blog during a conversation on the Bite Sized page, so here it is: How much do you sympathise for each main character, and if you would rank them, who would be top and who would be bottom? And which episode do you feel bad for them the most? Here's my list going from least sympathy to most sympathy: Mr. Pickels: I actually love him as a character, since I find him interesting and funny, but when it comes to sympathy I have literally none for him. He is a terrible friend to Lammy and kills anyone whom she socializes with, which is just plain dickish. Also, he has the highest survival rate out of ANY character, so even if he was nice I wouldn't be awfully sympathetic towards him. Episode in which I sympathise with him: N/A Splendid: Well, really, it's no surprise that I put Splendid here if you think about it, in my opinion he's the worst when it comes to kindness. He is meant to be a hero but never genuinely attempts to save anyone and has even killed a handicapped character intentionally in one episode which no matter how you justify it is plain evil. He also only died twice, which is nowhere near enough for the shows standards (hey, I know he has superpowers but still!) Episode in which I sympathise with him: N/A Cro-Marmot: Again, surprisingly enough I actually love him for his humour, but when it comes to sympathy or emotion towards him there is literally none. At least he isn't a dick like Mr. Pickels but he hasn't done anything good to my recollection. Episode in which I sympathise with him: Dino-Sore Days Fliqpy: He's a serial killer, which already puts him down right? Wrong, the fandom still hate to see him die, however evil he acts, especially in By The Seat Of Your Pants, where people protested against Lumpy. I can't say I feel the same. Fliqpy fully deserved his fate, he himself attempted to kill Lumpy, Lumpy protected himself. The only reason he isn't bottom is because he has standards as to whom he kills, i.e. he won't kill handicaps. Episode in which I sympathise with him: Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow Mime: Not that Mime is a jerk or a dick or anything, but he's never done anything that's made me depressed or annoyed with the creators. The only episode where I think sympathy can be felt towards him is Mime to Five but not getting paid is nowhere near as bad as dying. Also his deaths are INCREDIBLY merciful and he often (temporarily) gets out of sticky situations. Episode in which I sympathise with him: Mime to Five Shifty: Shifty...I almost always want him and Lifty to live since their little heists are adorable, but he is still a complete dick who is willing to backstab his sibling for money. I mean, I like Shifty more than Lifty (because I feel Lifty is undeveloped compared to him) but that doesn't excuse his behaviour. However he has done good things, and whenever he and his brother do they wind up dying anyway, which excuses him from the bottom. Episode in which I sympathise with him: Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark Sniffles: Pause! Sniffles low? After all that torture he has to go through with The Ants? Yes. Regardless as to whether or not you see The Ants as sadistic dicks or not, Sniffles brings the torture on himself almost all the time with the exception of Suck it Up. Also, before you argue that he is acting on his natural instict, it is strongly implied non-anthropomorphic ants exist in Crazy Antics, and in a few other episodes he's seen with different sources of food. So why not eat those? However I did feel bad for him in Suck It Up since for once he did not bring the torture upon himself, and he had to deal with The Ants while sick. Episode in which I sympathise with him: Suck It Up Disco Bear: In my personal opinion DB is a pedophile. That's my opinion okay? In several episodes where he flirts with Giggles and Petunia they are young children while he is 40-60 years old which is sick and disgusting. No wonder they don't like him... However, DB has ridiculously poor health: he's grown fat, had a heart attack, hates fruit and vegetables, and ended up ripping his spine out. Ouch... also in those episodes Giggles and Petunia are horrible to him (especially Petunia) and you can't help but feel bad for him even if you hate him. Episode in which I sympathise with him: Put Your Back Into It Lifty: A lot of people seem to imagine Lifty as a kind and sweet young guy who only steals because he has too, and is romantically involved with Flaky. That's all false in my opinion. While not quite as much of a dick as Shifty, he's still pretty much a jerk. I mean, if he was such a hero, why wouldn't he stop his brother from stealing, or at least show less enthusiasm on their heists? He's also mocked his brother's death before, which isn't as bad as the betrayal Shifty inflicts on him, but is still cruel. He does get treated like a punching bag by Shifty though when it comes to gold, and again whenever he does anything good still gets killed. Episode in which I sympathise with him: Milkin' It Petunia: My overall least favourite character in the series. While she receives gruesome deaths all the time, in my opinion she is a bitch in sheeps clothing, who nearly never does anything kind, even refusing to help her best friend when she needed help and all the other tree friends were helping. She does have OCD however and it is hard to watch her cope with it especially when she resorts to suicide. Also she was a genuinely good character in I Nub You and she was treated too harshly by the creators at the time. Episode in which I sympathise with her: I Nub You Cuddles: Cuddles is a genuinely kind character, who receives gruesome deaths because he just wants to have fun, which is a shame really, since in his world you can't have fun. It's nigh impossible. However, he isn't always as kind as he lets on, and is a complete dick towards Flaky in nearly every episode they are together, making her do stuff against her own will, and has even used his best friend as a STOOL! Episode in which I sympathise with him: Can't Stop Coffin Nutty: In my opinion it absolutely SUCKS to be Nutty. He's an addict and that's what causes him to act like a jerk sometimes, he has vision problems, he gets psychological damaged going through therapy, and none of the tree friends, bar Sniffles and to a lesser extent Flaky seem to tolerate him at all. It's a shame since while he is selfish, he suffers SO much and unlike Shifty doesn't murder intentionally for his crimes, just gets a bit too reckless and crazy. Also his deaths are disgusting and painful almost all the time. Episode in which I sympathise with him: Concrete Solution Pop: Pop is a widower and is a father to a young son. He tries incredibly hard to please this kid, but while he means well, often kills him in the process or at least injures him. He's also very easily stressed and panics a lot, especially in the TV series. You can feel his pain. However, in Chore Loser, he makes his son rake the lawn forcibly when a baby shouldn't do that and steals his video-game console, and doesn't keep watch over him at all. Episode in which I sympathise with him: Water Way to Go Lumpy: Another one that isn't just about a character dying a lot. Lumpy can be a dick sometimes, especially in We're Scrooged!, and Don't Yank My Chain, and while he deserves what he gets in those episodes, in other episodes such as All Flocked Up and The Wrong Side of the Tracks he dies protecting someone. He tries a lot harder than the likes of Splendid to save people which is odd since he himself isn't a superhero. Also in my opinion he gets gorier deaths in episodes where he is kind than when he is a dick. It's also implied in the See and Scream feature on the Third Strike DVD, that he sees the world upside down, which if true is actually tragic, and justifies his stupidity in some cases. Episode in which I sympathise with him: I've Got You Under My Skin Russell: I don't like Russell that much but I feel a BIT bad for him. He is actually one of the nicer characters despite the fact he is a pirate, and is also a handicap. He also has PTSD to a smaller extent than Flippy which must be from his days at sea. He also seems to be a loner in a few episodes which is tragic. Episode in which I sympathise with him: Off the Hook Flippy: I actually love watching both sides of Flippy die. However, it must be pretty awful to be him, he lives with the constant guilt of killing his friends and cannot remember a thing. He watched his then-best friends die in the W.A.R. under his own clumsiness, and stupidity. Also I think that in the newer episodes all the characters bar Lumpy (who can outfight him) avoid him because of his disorder. However, he did kill Flaky intentionally once, and can be ignorant as seen in Double Whammy Part I Episode in which I sympathise with him: Without a Hitch Giggles: A kind and sweet character, who I'm not 100% sure why I feel bad for. She's an environmentalist, and in the episode in which that trait was introduced she had to deal with Lumpy being an ignorant dick and clean up everywhere. She's also a hell-of-a-lot kinder than Petunia, her best friend, and is even nice to DB on occasion despite the fact she hates him. She's also the damsel in distress a lot and relies on SPLENDID of all people to save her. Life sucks for Giggles. Episode in which I sympathise with her: Better Off Bread Toothy: I feel bad for Toothy, yes it's true. He gets a lot of eye related injuries and is quite emotionally sensitive actually, so you have to feel a bit of sympathy towards him. He seems to be a mix between both Cuddles and Flaky in terms of personality and the Flaky side makes you feel worse. Episode in which I sympathise with him: Class Act Lammy: Lammy's life is awful. She has the worlds worst best friend, regardless as to whether or not he IS real, and on her first day (I think) in Happy Tree Town, she got locked up in jail and tasered in the EYEBALL. How can you not feel bad for her? She is also pretty kind and friendly, yet Petunia got angry with her on day 1, Flaky's wary around her, Lumpy doesn't seem to think much of her and the others don't stay and chat much, all for something a PICKLE did. Episode in which I sympathise with her: A Bit of a Pickle Flaky: Seriously, how can you NOT feel bad for her? She literally never gets a moment to relax before the inevitable happens. She is always constantly anticipating her death, unlike the other characters who are carefree and relaxed, and on the rare occasion that she isn't COMPLETELY scared witless, something bad happens to her anyway. She's also very kind even to Flippy (with the exception of Without a hitch, but who can blame her?) despite the fact he is a crazed lunatic and organised a birthday party for the guy. That takes GUTS for someone as shy as her. (Not a Harry Potter character but who cares) A true Gryffindor. Episode in which I sympathise with her: Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya Handy: His life absolutely sucks, and he can never complete stuff without getting fatally injured or dying if the camera focuses on him. He is ever so easily frustrated yet still works hard despite his lack of hands. In one episode alone, he gets his car stolen, beaten up and arrested, falls off a cliff, narrowly avoids drowning and getting sawn in half (The Mole wasn't so lucky in that scene) and also gets killed by a train. All this for a road-trip with The Mole. The only reason that he isn't at the top is the fact he is a massive sociopath and a jerk. Episode in which I sympathise with him: Don't Yank My Chain The Mole: Again, how can you NOT feel sorry for him? He's blind, implied in two episodes to live in poverty, and is in my opinion THE NUMBER ONE kindest character, yet his only friends are Handy, Lumpy, Giggles and to a lesser extent Sniffles. Unlike Handy he doesn't have sociopathic flaws and also tries hard despite his own disability, and no-one in either the fandom or in the show seems to appreciate that. He also goes through a lot even if he does have a high survival rate, like getting beaten to death with a hammer, being lasered to death, all the crap Handy went through in that episode bar the last scene and more. Episode in which I sympathise with him: Don't Yank My Chain Cub: Cub is the character I feel sorry for the most. Seriously, ONCE AGAIN, HOW CAN YOU NOT FEEL BAD FOR HIM? He has a terrible father (I know he means well but he's still terrible.), he has some cruel, sick and sadistic fates, and a terrible survival rate (the one reason I put him over The Mole.) He's also the most downright adorable, and is one of two characters who I have never seen do any genuine bad. This is why I feel the worst for Cub. I'm glad he survives more in newer episodes though. Episode in which I sympathise with him: And the Kitchen Sink Comment your opinion on this post below and the amount of sympathy you have for each character below! Category:Blog posts